rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Seren Love
Seren Love is a student character. Stats 950 EXP UNASSIGNED 1 Semblance Unlock Pending Basics Voice Backstory For the better of ten years, Red’s life was as normal as a supercomputer could get. There had been nothing wrong with him or his family. He had a father, who worked as a normal engineer and a mother who worked a home job which was lower rank tactical scientist for Atlesian Intelligence under Arthur Light, the commander (this was all hush hush, but Red knew by the time he was 3). His older brother seemed to experience some problems, he could tell somewhat even if he was bad at picking up that kind of thing. Actually, he only really worked if there was something numerical to analyze with any given information. But, if the numbers were there which was a simple learning style his parents had to accommodate to, he could find the numbers on his own in any type of scenario and excelled in several mathematical subjects such as algebra, geometry, trigonometry, and early calculus at a very early age. He could play the piano expertly as if his mother was some sort of tiger mom which although she wasn’t, she was very enthusiastic about his learning. His older brother, Charon, just wasn’t as exceptional. He behaved oddly… Red could remember the eccentric ways his eyes just seemed to bulge right out of their sockets! What on earth was he even seeing that caused such a reaction? Red wouldn’t really know for years to come. Red getting all the Love, all the acceptance for gender quirks and other factors, all the help for his speech disorder which his parents tried to maneuver him with, giving him all the resources to advance as quickly as he was able to. It’s not that he didn’t notice his older brother in trouble. He simply… didn’t know how to react to it or give it much attention… His emotions were lacking in understanding. Despite his primitive probability vision ability, he just wasn’t able to see the incoming threat to his family at the time…. His mother had an accident at work, a work that was now revealed to the entire family. Their father now no longer wanted anything to do with his ex wife and took Red with him to raise him somewhere safer. Charon was left with his mother who was more than emotionally unstable. From then on, Red’s life became a normal again, just a new one. Before the age of 15, he had already earned his diploma for secondary schooling, entered combat school while entering a academic college online to get his degree. Still a normal engineer, Red’s father urged Red to continue with combat school for his priority, seeing how well he could fight with guns. It just wasn’t really his style though… and guns were too simple on their own. Starting on a project together, Red’s father tried to engineer a gun that would work with partial electromagnetism. It was the primitive rough draft for Sylph, but Red needed stronger resources to have a formidable weapon and he was discovering more and more ways to to get things he wanted through use of his semblance...He never was one to formally make friends with others due to his inability to speak properly. Despite the fact that intelligent words can come out of his mouth, he is unable to organize the words in a proper way to speak in an understood manner, leading to general frustration and confusion. Due to this, he was never really seen as a threat as he made infiltrations into school system, gathered immense amount of information and started to make his way to the government. It wasn’t just for resources for his magnetic gun, however, he wanted some other things. His goal was to make a fully functional AI without an aura and able to mimic sentient intelligence to a complete tee. 15 year old Red simply had high hopes that this would finally ease the loneliness of having the need to resort to stalking kids to fill in a socialization gap. 15 year old Red was caught… of course. But the sign of intelligence was highly noteworthy. Though he was let go by the Intelligence Agency, it was done as sort of a test of what Red was capable of. A challenge Red was more than willing to accept. Finally deciding to go on his own about this, he manipulated servers and systems to get things he needed. Slyph was complete shortly after the death of his father, an event he didn’t know how to react to honestly. His Ai could not be built on something advanced but instead a simple mobile device but uploaded on an originally created infinitesimal cloud where it could live without being found or having access to anything else. Red tested the AI out for chess only at first since the tree intelligence system was a good start. June was shortly named after a variation of a signature move that was an error in the coding but kept appearing anyhow. The name was given mostly out of irony, but Red soon grew attached to June working hard to make her more and more able to get intelligence and him knowing how to overcome it in every step of the way. Soon math became more than just a proficiency, it literally became his life. Instead of just being able to compute and solve difficult math equations and problems in his head, he gradually started to see numbers in things until there was nothing but numbers in whatever he looked at. It is now possible for Red to calculate anything and everything, even able to see future outcomes based on probability. All the while this was occurring, he kept tabs on the Atlesian Intelligence Agency, purposefully giving hints to them to dead ends and avoiding them through other means. He did this because it was fun, because he had nothing really else to do and his intelligence was something that only he could understand and would be forever alone about. This was just teenage moodiness honestly and after a couple of years, he grew out of it. Honestly, it’s not like he wanted to be alone or that he wanted to help people either. He’s always been more on the neutral side of things as numbers are more of an objective fact. He just wanted someone to be able to see those numbers and put them to proper use. His first year into adulthood, he confronted Atlesian government and asked for a spot as a main mathematician. Though he had never worked anywhere his entire life prior, he had much individual work to produce, equations and outlines for weapon and ship advancement that was just too good to pass up. June as well paved the way into andriod intelligence systems that was never before seen. Mostly keeping to the sidelines, Red honestly only really computes data into monstrously intricate equations then making them translatable so that they can be used for their applications. However, the immense hand he’s given to the advancement of Atlas earned him a spot right next to Atlesian Intelligence Commander where he keeps himself hidden under several aliases for safety purposes. Different aliases are used during fieldwork where his stalking is put to proper use. One was used to trick his older brother who had become apparently a hot shot serial murderer into joining the Atlesian Intelligence Agency too... Personality Red is generally has a soft personality and one that is low-key neutral based on objectivity. Often drawing strange connections to things that people would generally not see, he would come off as very odd and all over the place. He doesn’t have that much emotional capacity to deal with many disturbances or intensities. Often, his feelings will be more on the low side too if he were to get attached to something or someone. Forming a trust with someone is close to impossible, and so far, he’s only trusted June. Stating “I trust you” is something where he no longer has to continue the facade of keeping a “fake persona” which he doesn’t even do all that well to begin with. He will always be Red, a goofy, fun and gentle hearted individual who loves numbers. Resume Occupation Lead Mathematician of Atlesian Intelligence Agency, professional spy, may try to pass off as a student under an alias but still going by the nickname “Red”. Education Complete Ph. D and Atlas Academy Combat Weapon Slyph. Double pistol which are powerful NdFeB magnets with a 52 MgOe in regards to magnetic strength and ability to lift about 70 pounds of metal together from magnetic force alone. The poles of the magnets cause them to typically stick to one another as the opposite poles draw them together with an attached handle to make it into an easy to use gun. Remove the handle and reverse the poles, the magnets begin to move, repelling each other since their magnetic force is so strong. As the magnets move over one another, this produces electrons as the opposite poles pass each other. The closer the space between the magnets the stronger the field resulting in more voltage but limited by the strength of the magnets and the speed they travel at. As the magnets pull and push electrons in some objects near them to make them move, they generate electricity as long as there are metalic conductors, the handle of the gun serving as one. Simply put, it’s a spinning pair of magnetics generating massive amounts of electromagnetism which the conductor (the removed handle of the gun can direct at different objects directing either a powerful magnetic pull or an electric shock). But back with the magnets reversed again and ban into its double gun form it continues to maintain its strong magnetic properties, usually attracting up to but not exceeding about 70 pounds of metal in a range of 1.5 feet. But the force is not very strong in this form. The electromagnetic weapon not only can be used by itself but can be manipulated with other weapons like those attached to Red’s wrists and ankles to increase intensity of attacks and maneuver a wide range of stunts. Semblance Abstract mathematical thinking and probability vision. He sees numbers and equations in anything and can compute/calculate any formula/mathematical problem instantly. He also has probability precognition which allows him to see all the outcomes of a certain event and thus determine based on a mathematical analysis what will be the actual outcome.His semblance gets in the way of his understanding of spoken form of language. When his semblance turns off for any kind of emotional disturbance, he is able to speak again. Future Outlook Character Development Red cares to know intimacy, but sees it as nothing that would ever really occur for someone like him. For the things he’s responsible for... Intended Career Red has no outlook for his career other than to continue what he’s doing and reach new levels of mathematical intelligence. Goals A goal of his is to be able to see the future itself based on probability vision alone. Other Notes He passionately hates his sibling, Charon Love Timeline Season 0.5 BST 4-1 HARM. STOP. VISIBLE. UNNECESSARY. - 200 EXP * Picks a target to stalk, Siva! <3 Knock Two Birds with One Stone - 30 EXP * Stalks Siva Guess My Father was Right - 150 EXP * Retrieves Siva's ID in a Red Stunt More of Her Voice - 120 EXP * Shares a moment with Siva Graveyard of Dreams - 300 EXP * Follows Siva into the desert and with irritation allows them to pick up the dumb traveler, Luciela Just for Once, Everyone Lives - 100 EXP * Stunts his way to victory across the desert with Siva and Luciela Preparations - 50 EXP * Helps Siva prepare for her mission Gallery Category:Characters